scriptoriumfandomcom-20200214-history
The Story So Far...
= Event Storyline = The three groups 1. The Imperial Watch: A small military group (belong to the country of Amoor), 2. The Paknei Tribe (Wild Folk): A break-away group of young dissenters (from the "Wild Lands" as the Amoorians call it), 3. The Village of Lamierre: Townsfolk & farmers who live in the area next to the border of Amoor in the town and surrounding area of Lamierre. The Story - the folk of the wild lands have been trespassing over the bored to access the ancient magical sight of their ancestors, this land had been lost in combat generations before. - Supposedly the people fo Lamierre have been getting terrorised by these trespassers. - A group of The Imperial Watch of Amoor alongside their general has been dispatched to the area in order to resolve the dispute. The Wild Folk/Paknei, a small band of Paknei, have come to their long abandoned magical site after the mysterious death of a beloved clan leader some years prior. Since that time a new leader has risen but has taken to ruling with very little compassion for the people. A small rebel group of the Wild Folk have come to this magical place as it is rumoured that it was once used to communicate with the dead and possibly even to resurrect them. This group wish to try and find out if foul play was involved in the death of their good leader and if possible resurrect them. Maybe. There is an anchient language used by the previous generations of the clan in which the instructions of the ritual are written. The ritual doesn't actually bring one back from the dead, only brings the spirit of the deceased to the world of the living where it will wonder around bodyless. The Imperial Watch have come to the border to find out why there are trespassers and what is going on. They shall investigate the tribal group and the accusations of violence with the town's people fo Lamierre. It is up to this group to either help or hinder the Paknei in their quest. Helping them could result in good will with the clan and it's possibly resurectable leader. But the Paknei have trespassed and the Amoorians generally dislike the Wild Folk as they are believed to be savages and murderers. Could helping them possibly lead to greater troubles? There may be those amongst them that would rather steal this magic for their own use. The people of the border town called Lamierre are generally friendly people but they have had bad history with the Paknei, this history would mostly have been from a couple of generations ago and possibly could have been one big misunderstanding after the border battle. The mayor of Lamierre has particularly painted the Paknei n a bad light as he has some personal history with them, his oldest daughter ran away with one of them and ever since he's had a grudge. (One of the Paknei trespassers could possibly be a grandson or granddaughter). Since seeing the Paknei trespassing the mayor has spread rumours and staged some events where he claims that the Paknei attacked, his motive is to get revenge on the Paknei. The mayor of Lamierre may own an object required for the ritual/magic event that is required and the players will need to get from him. This object would include two halfs, a gem which the mayor has and another piece into which the gem fits which will be amongst the stuff on the vendors table in the Lamierre market.